Tormentas
by AndresF
Summary: Haruhi está más emocional que de costumbre, Nagato está enferma, Koizumi y Asahina no aparecen, Kyon está rodeado de rumores inesperados, y un misterioso ojo de la tormenta se cierne sobre Tokio. ¿Qué está pasando?


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kyon caminaba por el pasillo como un hombre marcado. Todos los miraban. Algunas chicas le hacían ojitos y le sonreían muy coquetas, mientras que algunos chicos le mostraban el pulgar arriba y lo veían pasar como si fuera una deidad./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Resulta que el entrometido de Taniguchi vio a Kyon acompañado de una misteriosa joven, bastante corta de estatura, de cabello castaño claro y portadora de un aura misteriosa. Al propio Taniguchi le pareció haberla visto antes, algunos años atrás, pero no podía estar seguro./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"El aire del pasillo se sentía bastante espeso. Hacía un frío punzante que helaba hasta el hueso, a pesar de que definitivamente no era invierno. Los árboles empezaban a deshojar del frío, las corrientes de agua empezaban a congelarse y cortas ráfagas de nevadas inesperadas caían sobre Tokio unas dos veces por semana, y hoy viernes se cumplen 4 semanas de este clima tan errático./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"El mundo entero hablaba de Tokio. Nadie podía creer lo que sucedía: una enorme nube negra huracanada cubría el cielo, acechando durante el día. Durante la noche parecía desaparecer sin razón, implosionaba sobre su propio ojo de la tormenta y lo que le seguía era aún más desconcertante. Alrededor de las 10 de la noche aparecían las luces del norte, verdes y rosadas, con la intensidad de varias lunas llenas. Meteorólogos y demás expertos viajaron de todo el mundo para estudiar y dar respuesta a lo que sucedía, satélites de la NASA fueron reubicados para observar el inexplicable fenómeno, sondas, globos meteorológicos, estaciones de radio, espectrómetros, telescopios. El mundo parecía haberse detenido alrededor de la ciudad, pero nadie tenía nada convincente. No había ninguna explicación, era magia, y nadie podía hacer nada más que esperar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Friolento y un poco cansado, Kyon se sentó en su lugar a esperar la llegada del profesor de literatura. "La tragedia de Macbeth", decía la portada, y al cabo de una semana de tratar en vano de entender sus versos, Kyon podía decir sin ninguna vergüenza, que no entendía una sola palabra./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Entonces, ¿tuviste una noche romántica? Te ves cansado", apareció de la nada Taniguchi, que bien podría ser un ninja con su capacidad para escabullirse./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No sé de qué estas hablando, ¡y ya deja de decirle a la gente que soy un Casanova! No sabes de lo que hablas. Es una amiga", dijo Kyon, un poco molesto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""¿Puedes al menos darnos un nombre?"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""No, cállate, ya llegó el profesor"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"La clase avanzó como de costumbre, el profesor se enfrascó en un monólogo terriblemente aburrido sobre el contenido y significado de la obra. Por momentos, Kyon se sentía dentro de una de las viñetas de algún número de Peanuts, donde todos los adultos hablan un idioma oscuro e incomprensible, y los niños no pueden más que aguantarlo y esperar que no hablen mucho./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Haruhi llegó un poco tarde, con los ojos un poco rojos, y decididamente malhumorada, tal vez más que de costumbre. Kyon se reclinó un poco hacía adelante y habló en voz baja./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Haruhi, ¿sabes algo de Nagato?", le preguntó./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Cállate, idiota. Y no te atrevas a llegar tarde a la reunión de la brigada, o pagarás las consecuencias", respondió Haruhi, en extremo cortante./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Kyon no sabía muy bien cuáles serían esas consecuencias, pero no sonaban para nada apetecibles. A pesar de su tono malhumorado, la voz de Haruhi se quebró por un momento. Si Kyon no la conociera diría que estaba tratando de contener lágrimas, pero esto sería una de las cosas más anti-Haruhi que se le pueden ocurrir. ¿Ella, llorando? Jamás. Haruhi siempre ha sido más de tomar al mastodonte por los cuernos y cabalgarlo hacia al horizonte que de ponerse a llorar de impotencia, pero sus oídos no lo engañan, y definitivamente su voz quebró por un momento./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Sea como fuera, Nagato había faltado a clases toda la semana por enfermedad, algo sin duda inusual, sobre todo considerando que ella en realidad era un extraterrestre/computadora enviada desde quién sabe dónde y cuándo para estudiar el extraño comportamiento de Haruhi, sus poderes y sus efectos en el equilibrio espacio-temporal de la realidad presente, que no es sino una de muchas. Solo pensarlo le hacía doler la cabeza y le causaba hemorragia cerebral aguda, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no desmayarse./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Si bien había faltado a clases, había entregado todas sus tareas a tiempo. De alguna forma u otra, sus informes aparecían puntualmente bajo la puerta del despacho del profesor. Nadie sabía cómo, pero todos recibían la máxima calificación, como de costumbre. Ojalá Kyon pudiera decir lo mismo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"El resto del día pasó bastante tranquilo. Los parlantes del pasillo recomendaban abrigarse bien y compartían información sobre la misteriosa nube negra, que todavía nadie era capaz de explicar ni predecir cuanto tiempo más los afectaría./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Ya a la hora de la salida, Kyon se sentó en un banco a esperar que los minutos pasaran para luego dirigirse al salón de la Brigada SOS, donde una tarde igualmente aburrida lo esperaba, sin dudas./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"De la nada apareció Haruhi, y comenzó a recriminarle absurdamente que llegaría tarde a la sesión. Tsuruya, seguida por su séquito, pasó frente a ellos en el momento exacto para verlos pelear como viejo matrimonio./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""¿Otra pelea marital? No te hagas ilusiones, Haruhi, ya Kyon tiene dueña y no eres tú", dijo casualmente y siguió de largo, acompañada por las carcajadas de sus admiradoras. Haruhi estaba roja como un tomate, avergonzada a más no poder, y soltaba vapor por las orejas. Después de unos segundos acumulando toda su energía negativa, no pudo evitar explotar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""¡¿Por qué no vienes y me lo dices en la cara, zorra?!", vociferó con dientes afilados y espuma caliente brotando de su boca como una manantial. Agitaba sus brazos en el aire como una loca y despedía toda clase de improperios al aire, que se difundían por la escuela como un espíritu maligno maldiciendo a los que invaden una casa embrujada./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Haruhi, creo que deberías calmarte...", dijo Kyon, pero justo en ese momento Haruhi dio media vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Sus pupilas se volvieron rojas como la sangre, de su boca salía espuma rabiosa, jadeaba enérgica y ruidosamente, su espalda se había encorvado y sus dedos parecían haberse convertido en garras mortales. Se había transformado en una especie de cruce genético entre Igor y un Velociraptor con escoleosis./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí POR QUÉ NO TE HAS IDO AL SALÓN DE LA BRIGADA? ¡MUÉVETE!", le gritó, y Kyon no pudo sino obedecer al sentir que su alma era succionada lenta y agónicamente por los ojos de Haruhi, donde sería torturada horriblemente por los siglos de los siglos, amén./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Ya calmada y recompuesta, Haruhi se sentó en el escritorio principal de la Brigada SOS. Asahina-chan estaba vestida con uno de sus coloridos disfraces de mesonera mientras cosía otro de sus trajes y esperaba a que el té estuviera listo. Kyon estaba sentado, esperando alguna instrucción que le diera sentido a su vida./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Haruhi observó y estudió con detenimiento el mapa de Tokio en el que marcaba los "puntos calientes" de la ciudad, los lugares donde se han avistado fantasmas, extraterrestres, espers, viajeros del tiempo, Pie Grande y otras leyendas urbanas. Por supuesto, en meses de búsqueda incansable, la Brigada no había dado con un solo ente sobrenatural. Todo era, claramente, culpa de Kyon y debía pagar el refrigerio de todos como castigo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Pero un asunto aún más urgente se cernía sobre sus cabezas en este momento: la salud de Nagato. Kyon y Haruhi no habían tenido la oportunidad de visitarla esta semana, pero Asahina e Itsuki tuvieron la oportunidad de llevarle comida y medicamentos. Pensándolo bien, Itsuki también había estado ausente algunos días, algo bastante raro también./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Luego de repasar la situación con Asahina, Haruhi trazó un plan de acción. "Kyon, como tú eres el único que no ha visitado a Nagato, te corresponde buscar medicinas y estar con ella por un tiempo, para asegurarte de que está bien", dijo Haruhi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""¡Qué! Pero tú tampoco..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Silencio. Siempre estás poniendo excusas para tu incompetencia, pero por esta vez te acompañaré, aunque solo porque sé que lo arruinarás si vas tú solo", replicó enérgicamente a la vez que se levantaba de la silla, lista para una nueva misión./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Vamos, Kyon. Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. ¿Trajiste tu billetera? Más te vale, le comprarás la cena a Nagato. Ni creas que te zafarás de esta..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Y así se fueron Haruhi y Kyon. Ya caía el atardecer sobre la ciudad, la nube negra empezaba a encogerse y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer tímidamente en el cielo, que dentro de unas pocas horas se iluminará como si fuera de día./p 


End file.
